helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Please Miniskirt Postwoman!
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Hello! Project Mobekimasu single (2011) |Next = Choto Mate Kudasai! 9th single (2012) |Cover2 = Limited Editions= |-|Other= }} Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (プリーズ ミニスカ ポストウーマン！) is the 8th major label single of S/mileage. It was released on December 28, 2011. The Single V was released on January 11, 2012. "Please Miniskirt Postwoman" was the first single in which the former sub-members are official members, as well as the last single to feature Maeda Yuuka. It reached #5 in the Oricon Weekly Chart and sold 36,513 copies in total. Tracklist Regular Edition #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #Te wo Nigitte Arukitai (手を握って歩きたい ; I Want to Walk Holding Hands) (Goto Maki cover) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #Konnichiwa Konbanwa (こんにちは こんばんは ; Good Afternoon Good Evening) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Instrumental) DVD #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Dance Shot Ver. I) Limited Edition B CD #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #Konnichiwa Konbanwa #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Instrumental) DVD #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Friends Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #Konnichiwa Konbanwa #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Instrumental) DVD #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Dance Shot Ver. II) Limited Edition D #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #S/mileage Singles Gekiyaba Remix (スマイレージシングルス 激ヤバリミックス;S/mileage Singles Extremely Bad Remix) ##Koi ni Booing Buu! (恋にBooing ブー!) ##Short Cut (ショートカット) ##Tachiagirl (タチアガール) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Instrumental) Single V #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Close-up Ver.) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Making-of) Event V #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Maeda Yuuka Close-up Ver.) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Nakanishi Kana Close-up Ver.) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Takeuchi Akari Close-up Ver.) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Katsuta Rina Close-up Ver.) #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Tamura Meimi Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *1st gen: Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka (Last Single), Fukuda Kanon *2nd gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi Single Information ;Please Miniskirt Postwoman! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Keyboard, and Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Guitar: Kamada Koji *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki *Dance Choreographer: Yamashiro Yoko *Music Video: Takehisa Masaki ;Te wo Nigitte Arukitai *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru ;Konnichiwa Konbanwa *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke ;S/mileage Singles Gekiyaba Remix *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Remix: Watanabe Yasushi TV Performances *2011.12.17 Nihon no Onna no ko *2011.12.24 MelodiX! Concert Performances ;Please Miniskirt Postwoman! *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ①" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ (part of a medley) *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana, Inoue Hikaru *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ *ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" (part of a medley) *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 - Tsubaki Factory *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" - Nakanishi Kana, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano, Ise Layla *ANGERME "Mexico Kouen" - Nakanishi Kana, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano, Ise Layla *ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" ~Katsuta Rina Sotsugyou Special~ - Nakanishi Kana, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano, Ise Layla *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" ~Nakanishi Kana Sotsugyou Special~ ;Konnichiwa Konbanwa *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 36,513 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,050 Trivia *This is the second S/mileage single to have an English name, the first being Short Cut. *This single was released on Maeda Yuuka's birthday. *This was S/mileage's highest selling single until Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" outsold it in late January 2014. *Te wo Nigitte Arukitai was orginally a Goto Maki single. *This is the 6th consecutive time S/mileage recorded a cover for a single. *This is the only single where S/mileage was a 7 members line-up. *This is the third and final consecutive S/mileage single to be the final one for some member of the group. *It is one of 8 music videos of a single that has over 1,000,000 views on S/mileage's official YouTube channel. *It was released on the same day as Kikkawa Yuu's Konna Watashi de Yokattara. * The 2nd generation members received lines in the order that they were announced as full members. Additional Videos Smileage - Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Lesson V)|Lesson V Smileage - Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Lesson V) 2eme|Lesson V 2eme Smileage - Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (Comment)|Comment External Links *Discography: **Single: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Please Miniskirt Postwoman!, Te wo Nigitte Arukitai, Konnichiwa Konbanwa cs:Please Miniskirt Postwoman! da:Please Miniskirt Postwoman! de:Please Miniskirt Postwoman! es:Please Miniskirt Postwoman! fr:Please Miniskirt Postwoman! it:Please Miniskirt Postwoman! ja:プリーズ ミニスカ ポストウーマン! Category:ANGERME Singles Category:Last Single to Feature an ANGERME Member Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2011 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:S/mileage Debuts Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2011 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:2012 Event Vs Category:2012 DVDs Category:Music Videos with Over 1,000,000 Views